Alexia The Trapped Girl
by Puritylestrange13
Summary: Alexia Alecto Jane Lestrange the Harry Potter Character J.K Rowling left out. The daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange returns and resurrects her Mother.


"Dear Diary, my name is Amy-Elizabeth Rose Thompson. But that isn't my real name, My real name is Alexia Alecto Jane Lestrange. Twenty years ago on second of May 1998, I witnessed my mother, the person I cared about most in this world, die. After my mother was murdered, a girl by the name of Ginny Weasley came up to me. She snapped my locket off of me, and the magic inside of my locket took my body, trapping me inside my seventeen year old self. I was in my locket for seven years, two months, and twenty one days. On the day I was released from the locket, it was as if I had restarted my life, but I hadn't. I still had all of my memories that are usually erased when you start a new life. The only thing weird was I was a baby again. I had no clue what was going on, and since I was a newborn baby, I couldn't talk or walk. For the next eleven years of my life, I would never tell my parents the truth. As I am writing this, it has been two years since I've told my parents the truth, we are working on finding the cure so I can be Alexia again, and I can go back in time to save my mother, but I made a vow to never tell the entire world the events of Harry Potter actually happened." Amy Closed her diary, putting it back on her shelf. Right as she put it on the shelf, she heard her mother scream, "Amy! Get down here right now! You have school, and you must tell them the truth!" Her mother exclaimed as Amy ran down the stairs. "Katrina, I don't want to tell the school. They'll think I'm more crazy then they already think I am." Amy had never called Katrina her mother since the day she told her. "Amy dear, I arranged for you to hold a press conference to tell them." Katrina replied. Amy had wondered why a fancy black dress on her bed chosen out, and know she knew. "Katrina, you aren't my mother, and you can't control my life! " Amy exclaimed angrily. Katrina's face turned from blank, to sad, her eyes watering, lip quivering, and chin trembling, and Amy instantly regretted it. Katrina, fighting for a calm voice, replied, "I know this, Amy., but I treat you like my own" Amy turned towards the door out of shame, to see the school bus had arrived. Amy ran out to the bus in tears, she knew of she told the school the truth the bullying would only get worse, but she had to live up to who she was... Alexia Alecto Jane Lestrange. The character J.K Rowling forgot about, J.K Rowling had said that her mother was unable to have children, but in reality Alexia was the only chance her mother ever had at having a child, but when Bellatrix went to Azkaban for 14 years, the joys of raising Alexia went down the drain. The assembly went from eight am to two pm. As Amy got up to the podium to give her speech, she was so nervous, she was afraid she'd faint. "Umm.. hello everyone, my name is Amy Elizabeth Rose Thompson.. or so you believe it is. My real name actually is Alexia Alecto Jane Lestrange." she took a deep breath, she saw people turn to whisper about her. "I am not thirteen years old." she said people were screaming at what she said. 'My date of birth is 26nd of May 1980. My parents were in Azkaban for 14 years from when I was one and a half till, I was 15 almost 16. I watched my own mother die on 2nd May 1998, and then I was trapped inside of my locket for seven years, two months, and twenty one days." She said. Then an eighth grade boy named Colin Pockens stood up and said "You liar! Harry Potter isn't real," Colin said. Alexia took out her wand and aimed at Colin. "Leave me alone Colin, you have no idea of the horror I've been through over these last 38 years." Alexia said as Collin looked at her. "Oh really then tell us the rest of this pity sob story." Collin retorted. Alexia Gladly continued. "When I was five years old in the year 1985 my grandmother Druella Black made me wear a corset for the first time ever, it hurt like hell. I wore corsets until the day I was trapped in the locket. The locket that my mother had made for me." she lifted up the locket. "This is the locket that I was trapped inside of, I don't hate it because it's the only thing I left to remind me of my mother. DAMN YOU MOLLY WEASLEY." she screamed most of the kids were already sleeping, Amy broke down into tears. The guidance counselor let Amy come down and took her to her office. The guidance counselor talked to Amy telling her everything would be alright. Then something happened to Amy it was as if she was making a horcrux, her soul left her body and grew and then it went back inside of her Amy began to look like Alexia her true self once again, she was finally 38. She thanked the counselor before apparition to the UK. She went to her mother's grave and muttered a revival curse. Her mother rose from the grave. "Who are you girl?" Bellatrix asked Alexia. "Mother its me, Alexia!" She said. Bellatrix looked at her before hugging her. "Lexi is it really you?" Bellatrix asked. "Yes mum it's really me." she said. They both started crying as they hugged each other. Bellatrix looked at Alexia. "Lexi tell me everything that happened. "Well, after you died, I got trapped inside my locket for seven years and basically restarted my life." Alexia told Bellatrix. Bellatrix grabbed Alexia's arm. "let's go home dear." Bellatrix said. Alexia smiled. Bellatrix appereated them home. "Wow this place looks so different." Alexia said. Bellatrix nodded in agreement. "It looks like a crime scene." Bellatrix said. Alexia nodded. "I think we both need some rest." Alexia told Bellatrix. "Lexi that is exactly what we need." Bellatrix said. Alexia and Bellatrix walked up to their bedrooms and went to sleep.

that is the end of chapter one!


End file.
